The spider and the web
by Nevermind555
Summary: OS Jim Moriarty. Parce qu'il le vaut bien... surtout en Westwood.  Spoilers saison 2.


**The spider and the web**

Il s'était découvert une vocation. Il avait réinventé le métier. Il avait besoin de se renouveler sans cesse sous peine de trouver le monde ennuyant et d'en faire les frais, folie aidant.

Dernière trouvaille en date : consultant en criminalité. Intouchable. Un don indéniable pour la manipulation sous toutes ses formes, qu'elle soit amicale ou contrainte.

Il détestait se salir les mains, ce n'était pas son truc. Il était bien trop brillant pour les basses besognes ! lui, ce qui lui plaisait, c'était d'être le cerveau de l'affaire ! et le diable sait à quel point son cerveau est une arme aussi puissante que destructive !

Le monde... James s'y mouvait avec ennui. Parfois, un événement marquant ou qui passait inaperçu aux yeux de la foule le faisait sourire. Parfois. C'était pas assez.

Il était d'humeur à vouloir sans arrêt se fendre la poire ! las... le monde n'offrait pas assez de situations cocasses pour son goût immodéré en matière de recherche de distractions.

L'ennui, c'est bien connu, naquit un jour d'uniformité.

Les affaires étaient florissantes. Et lui, il tirait les ficelles, dans l'ombre toujours. La lumière, il la trouvait trop crue pour s'y exposer. Le bronzage ne lui allait pas au teint.

Ca l'amusait un tantinet de les voir lui exposer leurs insignifiants soucis, lui tirant toujours un petit sourire. Exposer ses requêtes à Moriarty revenait presque à s'adresser au Père Noël et ce dernier, ils le savaient, disposait d'une hotte bien fournie. Il était cependant loin de posséder la bonhommie du vieillard barbu et débonnaire... avec son physique sans âge, éternel gamin taillé dans le Westwood dernier cri, on lui donnait sans difficulté le bon dieu sans confession.

Son apparence lui permettait de se fondre ingénieusement dans la masse pour frapper sournoisement...

Il pouvait, façon caméléon, jouer tous les rôles sans la moindre difficulté.

Il passait aisément des costumes de prix sur mesure à quelque chose de plus casual. Il n'y avait que son regard qu'il ne pouvait changer... ses yeux... deux puits sombres sans aucun fond.

La nature l'avait doté d'éléments avec lesquels il fallait composer. Lorsqu'il souriait, on pouvait trouver ses dents exagérément pointues mais qu'importait, il ne boudait jamais son plaisir à dévoiler ce "défaut de la nature".

En outre, il possédait un visage extraordinairement mobile. Terriblement mobile. Ses expressions changeaient régulièrement, allant de la moue au mouvement hilare, de la colère à l'allégresse morbide.

Sa voix aussi était capable de grimper dans les extrêmes ; chaude et caressante, stridente et puissante. Elle n'était que le miroir de ce qui s'agitait à l'intérieur de lui ; instrument ravissant de sentiments contradictoires.

Moriarty avait le monde à ses pieds mais ce fait indiscutable ne suffisait guère à emplir toutes ses ambitions. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus.

Il ne s'attardait plus sur les gens ordinaires, ce n'étaient que de vulgaires pions qu'il suffisait de placer stratégiquement ou de supprimer si tel était l'humeur ou le besoin du moment.

Le monde ne possédait pas assez de rouages pour le surprendre ; il les connaissait tous. Il était capable de détecter la faiblesse ou le point de pression des gens rien qu'en farfouillant un peu dans leur vie.

A l'évidence, les gens mouraient de toute manière...

Sans remords, dépourvu de toute conscience, la bête évoluait dans un environnement chic.

Se heurter à un détective fut un moindre mal. Cette confrontation dans laquelle il fut maître, lui apporta son lot de satisfactions temporaires. Mais bordel ! ce type, qu'il pensait comme lui - l'aisance en moins - avait des amis. Jim n'en avait jamais eu et n'en voulait pas. Tendez la main à quelqu'un et vous serez sûr de récolter la peste !

L'affaire se solda par un petit bain de minuit dans le chlore... avec la promesse de brûler l'impudent en commençant par son palpitant.

Jim n'avait rien répété pour l'occasion ; il s'était laissé aller à l'improvisation complète. Et avec un interlocuteur aussi brillant, le jeu avait été d'un niveau plus exaltant qu'à l'ordinaire, obligeant le consultant criminel à un exercice de haute voltige sans harnais.

En ce bas monde, il s'amusait comme il le pouvait... de préférence aux dépens des autres.

C'était bien là tout l'intérêt de conserver intact le terrain de jeu !

Quel autre esprit serait assez tordu pour oser un casse simultané de la Tour de Londres, de la banque d'Angleterre et de la prison de Pentonville sur un air bien connu de la Pie Voleuse de Rossini ?

Assurément, il venait de se placer sous les projecteurs et lorsque le roi des voleurs sortait de son terrier, ce n'était généralement pas pour apporter paix et sûreté à ses sujets !

Désormais connu du grand public, capable de racheter le moindre jury, le gangster se baladait tranquillement dans la rue, savourant son nouveau statut d'homme blanchi par la justice.

Son pas le mena directement chez son rival béni des anges. Sherlock Holmes. Le nom était devenu le blason de son obsession.

Coup d'oeil dépité à l'endroit - la tapisserie lui sortait par les yeux, il s'octroyait à présent le fauteuil de son hôte, gravant à mesure de l'entretien toute sa hargne dans la chair d'une pomme avec plantage de canif en prime.

Les joutes sheriartesques furent légion, Sherlock était à la hauteur mais la menace avait tenu toutes ses promesses, le détective mettant fin à la conversation de manière cavalière.

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, Sherlock et sa troupe étaient à la hauteur de l'amusement.

Cependant, l'obsession de Jim d'en finir dans un acte aussi dramatique, dégradant pour le détective et calculé, grandissait d'heure en heure. Le harceler, le persécuter ne suffisaient plus ; il fallait à présent le faire chuter... de haut.

"Viens et joue."

"Je t'attends..."

Enroulé dans son pardessus trois quarts, comme un très beau manteau de crime, Moriarty attendait le dénouement.

Et le détective allait lui offrir ce petit plaisir, si une légère erreur de calcul n'était pas venue ternir l'idyllique tableau, obligeant Jim a un geste ultime.

FIN.


End file.
